


Coffee Time

by Covinskey



Series: WTNV Fictober Challenge [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Short One Shot, wtnv fictober challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covinskey/pseuds/Covinskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil, a barista in a coffee shop, meets a cute new customer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Time

It was quiet in the shop, in the middle of a Friday afternoon when the scientist walked in. Cecil had been bored, unpacking a new box of cups while the handful of customers sat at the cushy couches and high wooden chairs.

There was the sound of footsteps, then the awkward clearing of a throat.

Cecil glanced up from his task, the bounced to his feet, because this guy was cute

Look at that hair! Look at those glasses! Look at that lab coat

Cecil felt his mouth go dry as he realized this guy was probably a scientist. A scientist! He looked way too young to be a professor, was he a student? Or a TA?

“Um,” said the scientist, and Cecil realized he was staring.

“Oh, right! Welcome to 24 Night Vale Coffee Shop Hour! I mean, Night Vale 24 Hour Coffee Shop, how can I help you?”

The scientist chuckled, but not unkindly. “Um, could I get a medium coffee?”

“Sure! What’s your name?”

“Pardon?”

Cecil felt his face heat up at the scientist’s obvious confusion. “We uh, we write your name on the cup, so we know who it’s for, who it’s going to, you know...”

“Oh. I’m Carlos.”

“I’m Cecil,” said Cecil about 0.2 seconds before he regretted it.

He had to punch it into the register, tell Carlos the total, take his money and give change before he was allowed to turn away and hide his face in embarrassment.

It didn’t take long to fix up the coffee, and even though Carlos had opted to stand by the counter rather than sit and wait, Cecil still found himself calling, “Medium coffee for Carlos?”

Carlos took it and grinned. Everything about him was perfect.

Cecil fell in love instantly.

 

 


End file.
